La vida Diaria de un Kaulitz
by jossy malfoy
Summary: Tom esta en apuros... tendra el valor para aceptar este nuevo reto que le imponen... un Kaulitz es libre como el viento y nunca sera aprisionado...eso es lo que piensa Tom. A quien le pedira ayuda?


_Hey hey! aqui actualizando "nuevo" Fic, esta vez acerca de una de mis bandas favoritasTOKIO HOTEL ... y claro mi miembro favorito *¬* Tom "perfection" Kaulitz_

_Ojala y les guste Tokitas...sientanse libres de imaginarse en esa situacion con Tom:D_

_ Danke a mi hermosa y queria Beta Hannitha Schäfer Luya ^^_

_y pues por ahora eso es todo.....Disfruten y comenten ^^_

**JossyMalfoy 3**

* * *

24 de diciembre 10:20 pm

*Frente a la pantalla de una computadora*

Querido hermano menor:

Muchos sucesos han pasado en mi vida últimamente, te extraño...

¿Sabes?…

No es que este sentimental, ni esas cosas, pero si me haces falta; a veces no siempre, no te vayas a emocionar mucho….

A veces; también pienso que fue un error decidir las cosas así, sintiéndome Superman... Y vivir aparte… ¿recuerdas aquellos tiempos en que los dos decíamos que viviríamos en la misma casa?.... ¿y solo un corredor nos separaría?… ¿qué tiempos aquellos no? Cuando mis pensamientos eran tan… Tan del tipo:

¿Casarme?… ¿Yo? ¡Debe de estar loca! ¿Que le pasa? ¿Es que acaso es una broma?

No, no y no… eso del casamiento no va conmigo, ¡No señor! primero muerto; es más primero renuncio a ser… ¿cómo decirlo modestamente?… totalmente irresistible a las mujeres antes que casarme.

Hablando de mujeres, ¿por que no ha llegado el día en que yo las entienda? bueno no hay que pedir mucho pero… ¿por que? ¿Por que son así? Porque siempre tienen que arruinar el numerito con…..

"Tom, deberíamos pensar en salir más" "¿Tom y si te llevo a la casa de mis papas?" o "¿Tom tu me quieres en verdad?".

Al principio lo vi como que esos sacrificios eran una inversión a largo… muuuy largo plazo, porque… ¡¡¡sí!!! Ir a la casa de los suegros es un sacrificio… No; más bien es un martirio y más cuando mi suegra piensa que soy un niño de la calle que no come nada; una cosa es que sea yo delgado y otra muy distinta el estar desnutrido y reseco (palabras sacadas del vasto repertorio de la "malévola" llámese así a mi suegra). Es entonces que pienso "¡Y no ha visto a Bill!".

Al menos para este tipo de situaciones mi mente, mi estomago y mi bolsillo estaba preparado; si, bolsillo por que hay que llevar regalos… ¡¡¡Dios!!! Nunca pensé que… ¡YO!... Un Guitarrista tan famoso y hermoso pasaría por todo este martirio, No lo merezco.

La gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando mi "Estrella" (dícese así a la mujer que me vuelve loco) y no por ser encantadora ¡Nooo!... Esa etapa ya paso hace meses… Me vuelve loco; por sus cambios de humor… mismos, que hace poco presenta, no es que sea especialista pero no creo que sea natural en un ser humano cambiar de humor tan rápido.

Lo que me colmo la poca paciencia que habita en mi precioso cuerpo fue:

-Tom he estado pensando…..-

Cuando escuche esas 4 primeras palabras; dije a mis adentros

'coño, no por favor, si la última vez que me dijo eso fue antes de haber "pensado" todo un mes en dormir conmigo o no, ¿que no se aburre? ¿Que no estará harta de pensar? Todo menos un MES MAS DE TORTURA POR FAVOR!'

Pero después me salió con algo peor….

-¿Y si formalizamos nuestra relación?-

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!

Lo juro, morí mentalmente en ese momento, no supe que decir, no supe que hacer, no supe que pensar, mucho menos supe cómo actuar y por esa reacción que me imagino se reflejo en mi cara, terminó por dejarme no sin antes llamarme maldito y darme una cachetada…. No es que no la quiera bueno aun no estoy seguro pero; si siento simpatía por ella; bueno puede que sea más que simpatía; pero aun soy muy joven como para formalizar una relación e insisto he pasado por mucho junto a ella.

Si ósea no la amo… es algo más suave… es como querer pero más fuerte, bueno en realidad no se pero eso de formalizar no me agrado nada de nada.

Por fin pensé que me había librado de esa tortura, pero maldita sea la costumbre… ¡Sí!... Aunque me duela aceptarlo me acostumbre a ella, a su olor en la mañana, a su beso de buenos días, a su abrazo de niña, a su desagradable habito de dejar empañado el espejo del baño; es mas hasta extraño lo desabrido de sus espaguetis… pero claro esto no se lo digo y no se por que… Y bien sabes que de no ser por tu metida de pata no me hubiera enterado que estaba embarazada…. Y por más que lo quiso solucionar Georg con decir que ese bebe era de él, nadie me quito la idea que ese maldito cambio de humor y los antojos que tenía cuando aun estábamos juntos fue por su estado…

Eso me hizo pensar…. "Ese hijo es mío"

Claro un Kaulitz nunca deja desprotegido a un hijo, ¡¡¡no señor!!! Primero dejo de ser irresistible con las mujeres.

Pues bien allí estaba yo en el aeropuerto de Berlín de incógnito, sin Toby, sin nada, desprotegido y pues si… ya te imaginaras como anduve en esos momentos… No; no pienses que estuve deprimido, ni triste, ni abatido eso… jamás; ¡tú me conoces!

Es solo que me sorprende el hecho de que esa mala mujer no me informara de nuestro estado… ok, ok su estado, no es que yo la quiera pero la aprecio, y más por… bueno hacer que la dinastía Kaulitz crezca.

Aun recuerdo el primer día que la vi… Hey un momento… ¿que me pasa?... yo no soy así… Aunque tengo que admitir que he estado un poco sensible, ya te enteraras más adelante porque.

Solo esperaba que ella volviera conmigo y no es porque yo lo deseara pero… debía darse cuenta que yo soy su mejor opción para ese niño, Yo su verdadero padre.

Lo sé al principio hablo el increíble y maravilloso Tom Kaulitz y ahora pareciera que habla el Cursi y Enamorado Tú… Pero… ¿qué quieres que haga? si es lo mejor que puedo hacer…. Mis Gemelos lloran y mi querida estrella quiere un masaje de pies… ¡Sí! otro Kaulitz en camino… no pierdo el tiempo ¿verdad?...en fin me voy… me esperan unos pies por masajear; espero segur contándote lo demás que me paso… saludos y te espero en navidad ;-) pequeño Hermano.

Kaulitz Trümper

Pd. Esta vez; sí tráele regalos bonitos a Kellany y a Tom.

Recuerda te voy a necesitar para la navidad temprano, será muy… ¿cómo decirlo?... para que no suene exagerado…anti-Pacifica Jajaja… saludos

*Enviar correo*

Tom se levanto de la silla se dio media vuelta y vio a su gemelo de casi 2 metros con bolsa y juguetes en las manos

-¿Bill?... ¿Que haces aquí?… te acabo de enviar un correo- pregunto sorprendido

-Ahora resulta… Que no puedo cruzar la calle ¿y venir a visitar a mis sobrinos cuando yo quiera? - Contesto con una bella sonrisa el querido "tito Bill".

FIN

* * *

_Y ahora que se preguntaran?...FACIL! comenten :D_


End file.
